A Lonely September
by Biasha
Summary: É fato que quando há três pessoas envolvidas em um assunto onde sentimento é a base de tudo, uma sempre sairá machucada. Se você estivesse em uma encruzilhada, seguiria por um dos caminhos ou permaneceria na situação que se encontrava? Ela fez a escolha.
1. You're all that's on my mind

O rouco do motor potente era a única coisa que se podia ouvir durante o percurso. Os prédios e as lojas de grife da 5th avenida não eram mais do que um simples borrão ao se olhar pelo vidro fume, já que o ponteiro no velocímetro indicava que o carro andava à mais de cento e sessenta por hora. O motorista estava disperso sobre as possíveis consequências que poderiam surgir ao dirigir de modo imprudente pela larga rua. Inconscientemente, ele desejava que algo realmente desastroso acontecesse.

As fortes gotas da chuva caiam e envolviam o automóvel, dificultando ainda mais a visão do homem que a cada minuto sentia as lágrimas amargas se acumularem. Desejava que elas não caissem, mas por desobediência as mesmas se multiplicavam, fazendo um percurso rápido até sumirem por dentro de sua camiseta regada.

A mão esquerda era mantida firme no volante do carro preto enquanto a outra estava ao redor da garrafa de 750ml de puro _Whisky Chivas Regal 18 anos_.  
_  
Bebida_, esse era o único remédio para tentar esquecer as imagens de horas atrás.

_Tentar_. O verbo nunca foi tão amaldiçoado por ele até aquele momento.

Levou rapidamente o gargalo da garrafa até os lábios rosados e finos, virando-a e despejando o líquido de sabor esfumaçado. Deixou escorrer por sua garganta uma quantidade suficiente para abalar seu organismo, deixando-o cada vez mais inconsciente do que fazia e para onde iria. Ele esperava que isso o ajudasse a esquecer tudo.

Pisou no acelerador, o motor denunciando com seu rouco que estava em seu limite. Nem ao menos sabia para onde estava indo, só queria ficar longe. Longe o suficiente.

Novamente a bebida cara foi despejada para dentro de seu corpo cansado e logo após a garrafa foi jogada no banco do passageiro, não se importando com o restante do líquido sendo derramado no tecido. Com a mão liberada, levou-a até o encontro do volante.

Com a máxima força que sua musculosidade permitiu apertou o condutor entre os dedos, tentando fazer com que a raiva que predominava em seu corpo fosse transmitida para o objeto. Era preciso que o sentimento roedor minimizasse antes que o homem fizesse algo impulsivo, como sempre acontecia.

Respirou fundo levando o ar até os seus pulmões, pensando coerentemente. Precisava de um lugar onde encontrasse tranquilidade para libertar sua mente e, talvez, permitir a ele mesmo aceitar a cruel realidade.

Lembrou-se do mirante que geralmente ia quando mais jovem. Ele era seu local preferido, longe de todos, vazio e acolhedor.

Como se sua vida dependesse do ato, correu ao seu encontro, acelerando o carro mais uma vez, conhecendo pela primeira vez a velocidade máxima de seu automóvel.

Raiva. Ódio. Mágoa. Dor. Era tudo o que sentia.

Diferente de todas às vezes, chegou em menos de dez minutos no local, que como sempre, estava vazio. Parou o carro e saiu de seu interior descontando toda sua raiva ao chegar a porta.

Já presente no mirante, respirou fundo passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo de modo desesperado, logo depois, fechando as mãos em punho, fez com que elas se encontrassem fortemente com o teto de seu _Chevy Impala 67_. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiou-a no antebraço esquerdo e fechou os olhos.

_Por que tudo isso está acontecendo?_, pensou angustiado.

Mal sabia ele que ninguém poderia responder...

Com toda a raiva que lhe angustiava, levantou a mão direita e fez com que ela voltasse a se encontrar com teto novamente, com força. O barulho alto que se produziu com o choque quebrou o silêncio que estava no mirante. Fechou seus olhos ainda mais, sem levantar a cabeça, preocupando-se com um quase amassado no teto, entretanto no segundo seguinte a vontade de desmurar novamente surgiu. Talvez desse modo ele poderia alcançar a calma.

Levantou a cabeça, olhando o Impala que fora de seu pai, mas que antes de sua morte ele teria lhe entregado. Aquele caro era relíquia, não deveria sequer sofrer uma arranhão por conta da ira que sentia daquela _vagabunda_.

Respirou fundo sentindo o ar puro adentrar seu organismo mais uma vez. Essa era a hora que pensaria coerentemente. Agora se entregaria a dor.

Levou a mão direita até os olhos, esfregando um com o polegar e o outro com o indicador fortemente, para logo depois esfregar verticalmente e horizontalmente o rosto, ofegando alto. Sua mão pesada ficou encostada em sua boca enquanto seus olhos admiravam um lugar qualquer.

Ele ainda não acreditava.

Percebeu que em seu interior não estava nada além do vazio. Parecia que um buraco estava aberto em seu estômago, era uma sensação jamais sentida. A dor estava intensa que até o impedia de derramar as lágrimas. Seu olhar oco, os movimentos mecânicos. Nunca pensaria que ficaria neste modo por conta de uma única mulher.

Suspirou.

O charmoso homem andou até a parte frontal de seu carro, sentando-se sob o capô. Flexionou os joelhos e apoiou neles seus braços visivelmente fortes. Admirou do alto do mirante a cidade de _New York_. De lá tudo parecia tão normal. As luzes terrivelmente fortes que iluminavam a cidade, os prédios extremamente altos e luxuosos, o vento frio, o pequeno borbulho, o ar puro...

Observando do alto parecia que aquela cidade grande era um dos sinônimos de perfeição. Mas, pessoas que se encontravam na mesma situação em que ele, descreveria a cidade como um palco de várias desavenças. Talvez as piores, talvez não. Como dizem, tudo depende do ponto de vista de cada um. Porém, na dele, aquele estava sendo o pior dia de sua vida.

_Continua..._

* * *

Preciso de comentários para saber o que estão achando. Opiniões, dicas, xingamentos, elogios. Qualquer coisa.


	2. I'm sittin' here all by myself

_I'm sittin' here all by myself just tryin' to think of something to do. Tryin' to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you, but you know it's not working out 'cause you're all that's on my mind. One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind._  
**  
[FLASHBACK]**

- Isso é totalmente impossível. - A garota dizia enquanto apontava para a cena que era mostrada na tela da televisão à sua frente. - Qual é, ninguém consegue bolar um plano perfeito assim.

O homem deitado em seu colo entortou os lábios em um sorriso torto, tocando em seu braço fino até abaixá-lo.

- É filme, _Tiny_, tudo é possível em filmes. - Exclamou com um sorriso zombeteiro. Viu pelo cantos dos olhos a mulher balançar negativamente a cabeça, mas não se importou com o gesto, retornou a atenção para o filme.

Observou um homem negro se posicionar à metros de distância de uma Van, que em seu interior estava uma bomba nuclear com características especiais, que provoca a emanação de um campo magnético que, apesar de não causar destruição, leva à interrupção momentânea de redes de energia elétrica, sendo capaz de apanhar por 30 segundos as luzes de _Las Vegas_. Viu o indivíduo apertar o dispositivo levando ao resultado esperado.

Os dois pares de olhos eram mantidos na tecnologia, contudo, um demonstrava tédio e o outro concentração.

Vinte minutos. Trinta minutos. Quarenta ou quarenta e cinco. Não se sabe exatamente, mas logo os nomes dos atores que realizaram o filme rolaram pela tela...

_Steven Soderbergh  
Andy Garcia  
Brad Pitt  
Matt Damon  
George Clooney  
Julia Roberts_

- Esse filme só valeu a pena por causa do Brad Pitt e Matt Damon. - Ela disse emburrada, torcendo os lábios.

Ouviu-se a gargalhada alta do homem inundar o espaço. Ela fitou-o desentendida vendo-o lançar-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Revirou os olhos, ele a conhecia tão bem...

- Certo, o filme é divertido, admito...mas não deixa de ser bem improvável. - Disse contrariada. Foi a vez do rapaz revirar os olhos mesclados antes de os direcionarem para a mesa à sua frente. Esticou o braço sem dificuldade para pegar o controle remoto, desligando o aparelho de DVD sem ao menos tirar o disco de seu interior. Repetiu o ato com a televisão, vendo as imagens sumirem logo em seguida.

- "Onze homens é um segredo" é um dos filmes bem mais bolados. Steven Soderbergh é um gênio. - Ele disse orgulhoso antes de impulsionar o corpo para a frente, levantando-se do sofá Stll-Ches da cor branca.

- Bom, é verdade. - Concordou indiferente.

- Acho que vou pro meu quarto. - Ele disse com o tom denunciando o tédio enquanto parava diante dos primeiros degraus da escada. A irmã levantou-se do sofá, indo até a estante recheada de filmes fictícios onde percorreu os olhos procurando por algo que despertasse o interesse. Repousou as mãos na cintura e inspirou pesadamente, passando os olhos pelo filme denominado como "De volta para o Futuro".

- Podemos assistir "De volta para o Futuro". - Sugeriu pegando o DVD em suas mãos. Percebeu que seu irmão voltou-se lentamente em sua direção. Olhou-o de relance vendo o mesmo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o sorriso torto, demonstrando désdem.

- O que é?

- _Tiny_, se você não gostou de "Onze homens e um segredo" como quer assistir esse? "De volta para o futuro" é mais mentiroso que do que "Mandando Bala".

- E o que sugere, Emmett? - Ela perguntou retornando o filme à seu lugar. Voltou-se para** E** cruzando os braços e esperando a resposta. Ele levantou os braços e os ombros, mostrando não saber.

- Ótimo. - Comentou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

E entornou a boca suspirando, pensando em algo que poderia ser feito em um local onde só estavam ele e sua meia irmã.

A ideia que recusava-se a pensar desde a saída de sua mãe com o pai da garota adentrou sua mente novamente como um baque, fazendo-o sorrir mesmo seu subconsciente alertando-o que isto era errado.

Seu padrasto havia lhe pedido: _"Cuide bem de minha garota, Emmett."_

Sentiu a mesma maldita culpa que sempre lhe corrompia quando estava prestes a cometer o mesmo erro pela... Nem ele mesmo sabia quantas vezes já havia persistido no mesmo erro estúpido. Sentiu também a antecipação da dor que iria entorpecer seu corpo depois que tudo estivesse acabado.

Questionou-se durante um minuto sobre fazer ou não fazer. Mas como sempre, escolheu a opção errada andando em direção a meia irmã e olhando-a nos olhos antes de puxá-la rápido em direção ao seu corpo, forçando seus lábios contra os dela.

Toda vez era do mesmo modo que começava. Sem qualquer fala ou diálogo. Tudo ocorria por impulso.

A mão pequena da garota correu até os fios de cabelo preto e ondulados, fazendo com que os dedos se perdessem entre eles. Emmett forçou **M** a contornar sua cintura com as pernas e ela sorriu entre o beijo quando sentiu que direcionavam-se em direção ao sofá.

Enfim, era exatamente isso que ela espera da noite, sentir o corpo musculoso de seu meio irmão sobre o seu. E pelo modo agressivo como ele a beijava concluiu que teria o desejado.

Emmett sentou-se com a mulher em seu colo sem romper o beijo que a cada instante passava a ser mais intenso. Subindo as mãos que antes estavam na cintura fina, E adentrou os fios claros de cabelo, agarrando-os agressivamente. Uma das razões que levavam** M **a fazer tal coisa era o modo violento como ele agia, era isto que mais a agradava. Ele sabia ser indelicado nos momentos que precisar de tal.

As mãos pequenas desceram até encontrar-se com a camisa regata preta do irmão e conseguir tirá-la. Jogou a peça em qualquer lugar que não importava. Era tão visível sua ansiedade que causou uma gargalhada de Emmett.

- Qual a graça?

- Vejo que Dougie não está dando conta do recado. O que foi? Ele não sabe o modo certo de te comer? - Ele provocou.

Se ela não estivesse tão necessitada de sentir seu corpo forte, dos lábios doerem pelos beijos agressivos, ela, certamente, levantaria do sofá depois de usar sob ele a tática mais apreciada por ela. A palavra.

M era o tipo da pessoa que poderia destruir alguém somente com o dom da fala. Era capaz de mudar sua opinião, fazendo-te cair em sua lábia o mais rápido que você possa imaginar. Seu poder de persuasão era algo admirado por demais.

- Cala a boca. E se quer saber... - Ela iniciou a resposta malcriada, mas o barulho agudo do telefone sobre a escrivaninha ao lado a interrompeu.

Admirou o telefone por alguns instante tentando imaginar quem seria o infeliz do outro lado da linha. Ao contrário da garota, Emmett olhava para ela esperando qualquer movimento.** M **saiu de seu devaneio e inclinou o corpo para alcançar o objeto.

Ao colocá-lo no ouvido era como se o destino estivesse brincando com ambos os presentes naquela sala. Talvez, mais com o homem sentado com o dorso nu.

- Ah, oi, Dougie.

Apesar da raiva instantânea que E sentiu ao ouvir as palavras que saíram dos lábios avermelhados, ele não conseguiu criar forças suficiente para afastar a irmã quando a mesma sentou-se sobre o seu colo novamente, demonstrado indiferença. Era tão tenebroso o modo frio que** M **encarava o meio irmão com quem traía o namorado de três anos enquanto o mesmo estava do outro lado da ligação.

Odiava sentir-se imponente diante de Marilia e negava para si mesmo diariamente que o que sentia não se tratava de um sentimento forte. Era apenas...desejo.

Ele tentava acreditava nisso.

- Claro que sim, meus pais saíram e estou aqui sem absolutamente nada para fazer. - Ela disse fingindo tédio ao passo que sua mão acariciava a pele exposta do pescoço de Emmett.

O meio irmão travou o maxilar quando a resposta mentirosa foi dita sem receio. Como da primeira vez, assim como a segunda e terceira, seguida de outra mais, o amargo sentimento intrínseco instalou-se em seu peito.

Um certo alongamento característico na face como se estivesse sendo puxada para baixo foi aparecendo. A cabeça inclinou-se um pouco em um dos ombros. O rosto transformou-se em pálido. Rugas horizontais visíveis surgiram em sua testa. Os cantos interiores das sobrancelhas se ergueram e as pálpebras superiores se abaixaram em seguida. Unida a esse conjunto, sua boca estava com os lados levemente caídos. O conjunto de predicativos da tristeza.

Emmett segurou a mão delicada que subia carinhosamente por seu rosto emburrando-a para longe de sua pele. Viu** M **espalmar a mão no ar ao mesmo tempo que mexia os lábios pronunciando, sem que pudesse ser ouvido por Dougie, um "nossa" debochado.

- Pode ser, estarei te esperando. Beijo. - Marilia disse antes de encerrar a ligação e jogar o telefone sobre o sofá. - Bem, irei sair com o Dougie. Ele chegará em vinte minutos, trate de ser agradável durante o tempo que ele estiver aqui. - Ela disse laçando o pescoço do homem antes de beijá-lo rápido e sorrir.

Era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Realmente, nada havia acontecido comparado a noite anterior.

Marilia inclinou a cabeça observando a carranca do irmão. Devido ao estresse que estava sendo o seu dia, ela levantou-se e revirou os olhos, não se importando com qualquer que seja o sentimento do homem. Tudo bem que fizera errado, mas por favor, ele já deveria ter aceitado o destino. Já estava cansada de todo o momento ver a mesma expressão de ódio ou tristeza do meio irmão quando algo envolvia Dougie.

- _Tiny_... - Chamou-a enquanto ela se dirigia ao encontro de sua camiseta no chão.

- O que é?

- Por que você agem assim? Como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Perguntou sentindo sua camisa ser jogada em seu peito após a garota pegá-la.

- Lá vem você de novo...

- Marilia, é sério, eu...

- Emmett, chega desse assunto, ok? Isso tudo é diversão, achei que tinha deixado claro semana passada. E veste essa merda de camiseta antes que o Dougie chegue. - Disse com desdém claro na voz.

Antes que o assunto fosse prolongado, que suas palavras se tornasse mais agressivas caso ele retrucasse, correu para subir os degraus da escada em direção ao seu quarto, deixando-o atônito no mesmo local.

E fechou as mãos em punho e volto-as contra a maciez do sofá. Ele era tão estúpido por ainda tentar um relacionamento. Mas, era indescrutível o quão combatível com ele Marilia era, que a ideia de fazer dar certo era perfeita. Um era o encaixe do outro.

Era visível isto. Pena que ela optava por seu namorado desagradável.


	3. You're not the one for me

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself that you're not the one for me, but the more I think, the less I believe it._

Ele continuava ali, sentado sobre seu carro, com os olhos vidrados em sua cidade. Quem o visse poderia afirmar que estaria concentrado admirando minuciosamente a vista do alto. Mas, quem o visse interiormente afirmaria algo pior.

Enterrou as mãos nos fios de cabelo irritado por não entender mais nada do que se passavam consigo e com as coisas ao seu redor.

Emmett acreditava que Marilia algum dia cederia a ele a chance de tentarem algo mais concreto do que somente sexo. Ele acreditava que por trás de toda aquela máscara, frieza e indiferença houvesse algum sentimento agradável. Algo que pudesse criar uma relação mais instável. Mas, ele sempre estava enganado quando se tratava dela.

_**E**_, novamente, passou as mãos fortemente pelos cabelos bufando alto.

_Ela não é a pessoa certa para mim_, pensou.

Ambos pareciam como água e óleo, política e religião, razão e emoção, listras de pasta dental, pagodeiro e rockeiro, Bush e Fidel Castro. Eles não se misturavam...

Ele adorava adrenalina, enquanto ela idolatrava o sossego. Viciado em bebida alcoólica, obcecada em água. Comer era sagrado para ele, dormir era vício para ela. O primeiro, gosta de branco enquanto a segunda adorava preto. Admirava o francês, _**M**_ era fluente em inglês. Heavy metal no último volume do aparelho de som, Pop saindo dos fones de ouvido.

Por mais que as diferenças fossem gritantes, a dor sempre existente, as brigas sempre feias, existia uma parte de seu subconsciente que afirmava que algo bom estava sob aquilo; isto martelava em sua cabeça como o ponteiro de um relógio.

Já que, se Marilia correspondia a ele, mesmo que intenção fosse sempre sexual, era porque alguma coisa - alguma coisa boa - existe na relação estranha entre os irmãos. Mas o fato é que seja o que for, a tal "_alguma coisa boa_" acabara de ser destruído. Tudo, absolutamente, estava destruído. Amor, esperança, desejo, admiração, carinho...

E desta vez, a culpa não era do rapaz.


	4. Memories of Christmas time with you

You know the holidays are coming up I don't want to spend them alone, memories of Christmas time with you will just kill me if I'm on my own.

**[FLASHBACK]**

- Feliz natal, Emmett. - _**M**_ sorriu ao entregar-lhe o embrulho vermelho com um laço de papel envolvendo-o. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, estendendo as mãos e tocando o presente. Com o objeto na mão esquerda, levou a direita até a cintura da garota abraçando-a com vontade.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. - Ela desfez o abraço para que o presente fosse desembrulhado. O garoto sorriu novamente e rasgou o pacote sem dificuldade vendo estampado na caixa retangular a foto ilustrativa do telemóvel _Iphone 3G_ inteiramente preto. Ele olhou surpreso para a meia irmã e voltou os olhos novamente para o objeto.

- Não acredito. - Disse deixando a boca entreaberta. - Eu estava louco por um desses.

- Eu sei, por isso comprei. - Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito sorrindo sincera.

- Caralho. Obrigado. - Agradeceu contente antes de puxá-la para envolver seu corpo com os braços fortes.

_**M**_ tocou os fios de cabelo do rapaz, os bagunçados levemente.

- Você merece. - Confessou. Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

Era por essas épocas do ano que esperava ansioso. Marilia estava sempre atenciosa e bem humorada quando datas festivas eram comemoradas; era nestes dias em que ela parecia esquecer como era seu modo de agir e tornava-se a menina doce que ele acreditava existir.

Ficaram assim durantes alguns segundos, o contato direto entre as peles, sentindo o calor ser transmitido de um corpo para o outro.

Emmett respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da flagrância característica da Marilia; aquela que tanto gostava. Alisou os cabelos claros da mesma e suspirou.

- Sabe, eu sinto a sua falta. - Confessou. Esperou por algum resposta ou comentário grosseiro, mas só sentiu os braços em seu redor aperta-lhe mais forte e um suspiro bater contra a pele de seu pescoço.

- Eu também.

Sorriu diante a declaração. Era bom para seu ego saber que causara saudade.

Afastou o corpo pequeno pela cintura e encarou os olhos verdes que pareciam tão sinceros e puros. Uma coisa que admirava era os olhos da menina, era por eles que tinha conhecimento sobre as emoções que eram sentidas.

Sabia perfeitamente que quando a raiva predominava seus olhos estavam cerrados, quando estava afogava na tristeza eles pareciam vazios, ocos. Notava a alegria a partir do brilho intenso, a confusão e desespero pelo modo drástico que se moviam.

Eles diziam o que a garganta de _**M**_ recusava-se a dizer.

Aproximou os lábios rosados e finos dos dela, encostando-os quando a observou fechar os olhos. Sem qualquer vestígio de malícia, iniciaram um raro beijo calmo entre eles. As línguas se enroscavam com calma, dançando uma sobre a outra lentamente. _**M**_ sentiu as famosas e estúpidas borboletas voando em seu estômago, apesar de seu subconsciente alertando para se afastar, grudou-se mais no outro, aproveitando o momento.

Os dois estavam no jardim pertencente a casa da mãe de _**E**_, madrasta de _**M**_, onde ninguém parecia querer visitar.

- Acho melhor irmos lá para dentro. - Ela disse com a voz rouca ainda com os lábios colados aos dele.

- Tem razão. - Disse beijando seus lábios rapidamente antes de soltá-la.

- Certo, então vamos.

_**M**_ fez menção de afastar-se, mas foi impedida pelas mãos fortes de Emmett segurando-lhe pelo braço. Ele a olhou receoso parecendo querer dizer-lhe algo.

- O que foi?

Suspirou antes de soltá-la, colocando as mãos no bolso do _jeans_ em seguida.

- E-eu...Eu estava pensando se você...não sei, poderia dormir comigo hoje. Sei lá, só dormir, nada de segundas intenções. - Ele disse sem olhar em seus olhos.

- O quê?

- Não me faça repetir, por favor. - Disse em um sussurro, fechando os olhos. - Já está sendo difícil o suficiente...

- Para quê, Emmett? Por que isso agora? - Questionou. Era notável à confusão e à curiosidade no tom de sua voz.

Abriu os olhos vendo-a com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. Teve certeza que sua resposta seria negativa.

- Eu só queria passar um tempo com você. - Confessou.

Ela piscou três vezes e retornou a cabeça ao seu devido lugar, engolindo seco ao pensar na possibilidade. Seria proximidade exagerada, não queria se envolver mais do que já estava.

Amava Dougie. Desejava Emmett. As posições não poderiam se inverter.

Era assim que tinha que ser.

- Eu...fico alguns minutos com você. Mas dormir não. - Disse cautelosa tentando esconder o abalo causado pelo pedido.

- Cer-certo...

Concordo balançado a cabeça surpreso; _ela havia aceitado_. Não o seu pedido apropriadamente, mas, aceitou.

E durante três horas após o término da comemoração o casal passou conversando sobre assuntos banais, passando para temas interessantes e recentes, indo para conversas sobre o futuro, logo em seguida dialogando sobre acontecimentos vividos, após dividindo experiências e no final renderam-se aos beijos, mais uma vez, sem malícia.

Era por este motivo que o natal de ano de dois mil e oito ficou-lhe cravado na memória.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Lembrou-se nos mínimos detalhes do último natal permitindo que em seu rosto formasse um sorriso amargo.

Estávamos à oitenta e seis dias do natal e à noventa e um dias do ano novo e sentia-se angustiado por saber que ela não estaria lhe acompanhando na comemoração de mais um ano.

O ano em que seu pesadelo tornaria-se real.

Dia quatorze de fevereiro de dois mil e dez. Vinte horas e trinta minutos. No jardim de sua casa.

Data, hora e o local onde veria o sonho de tê-la despedaçar.

No jardim de sua casa, sobre a grama artificial, veria a única mulher que amou casar-se com outro.

**[FLASHBACK]**

- Temos uma notícia maravilhosa. - Esme, mulher morena e extremamente elegante, exclamou quando finalmente o marido, Carlisle - pai de _**M**_, padrasto de _**E**_ e seu marido - e Emmett - seu filho, enteado de Carlisle, meio irmão de _**M**_ - acomodaram-se no sofá central da sala. Marilia estava ao seu lado parecendo eufórica devido algum motivo desconhecido.

Emmett admirou-a por instantes questionando interiormente qual seria a razão até que Carlisle se pronunciou.

- Diga, Esme.

Esme olhou sugestivamente para a enteada pedindo permissão para comunicar o acontecimento. Ela, feliz, balançou a cabeça concedendo.

- Não sei se esse é o melhor momento para se falar sobre isso, mas... - A mulher respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, sorrindo em seguida e mantendo os olhos no semblante alegre ao seu lado. - Dougie pediu Marilia em casamento. - Ela pronunciou agarrando as mãos pequenas da garota enquanto ambas sorriam abobadas.

_O quê?_

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Emmett direcionou os olhos claros para o rosto iluminado por um sorriso largo, que ao ver pareceu como uma faca fincada em seu coração.

_Casar-se_, ele repetiu mentalmente sentindo o começo do típico vazio apoderar-se de seu corpo. Suas pálpebras se fechavam diversas vezes enquanto seus olhos eram direcionados para Carlisle, Esme e...para ela.

Pareceu que toda ação estava sendo produzia em câmera lenta.

O levantar de seu padrasto enquanto seus lábios contorciam-se em um sorriso radiante. A aproximação dos corpos; o abraço paterno. As mãos delicadas da sua mãe se encontrarem - igual o gesto de oração - e ir em direção da boca da mesma, parecendo eufórica com a cena. O rosto de _**M**_ sobre o ombro do pai; o sorriso destacado.

_**E**_ estava estático sobre o sofá branco da sala igualmente branca. Ele observou cada reação e cada rosto que ocupava meio metro quadrado no local. Embora sua mente implorasse para levantar-se, bancar-se o típico ator de Hollywood, escondendo a dilacerante dor atrás de um sorriso falso, ele continuou ali...parado.

- Minha menina... - O pai dizesse demonstrando a emoção.

Tudo na sala ostentava felicidade, com exceção do homem. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem deixando transparecer o nervosismo. Ele as fechou sobre suas coxas enquanto observava os seres à sua frente começarem a balbuciarem coisas que seus ouvidos não captavam; até eles não conseguiam cumprir a função designada aos mesmos. Mas, como se todas as forças estivessem contra ele, degustando de seu sofrimento, ouvi-se a voz comunicar a suposta data do acontecimento.

- Não sei, pai. Dougie sugeriu o dia quatorze de fevereiro do ano que vem. Vinte horas e trinta minutos, aqui no jardim de casa.

- Ele já está com tudo planejado, Carlisle. Tudo. - Exclamou a mãe, sua face contorcendo-se em felicidade.

"_Está com tudo planejado"_, sua mente repetiu a _sentença_ para a sua desgraça.

As lágrimas pareciam clamarem por liberdade, mas os olhos negaram tal pedido.

Captou lentamente o rosto de sua mãe cair sobre o seu, a expressão alegre alterando-se para uma que demonstrava confusão.

- Emmett, tudo bem, filho? - A voz singela perguntou.

Ele, com seu olhos turvos, observou a mãe e passou para a meia irmã. Tentou transmitir através do contato visual a mágoa que sentia.

Ela não podia fazer isso.

Mesmo sem nunca dizer as três palavras românticas, _**M**_ tinha conhecimento sobre os sentimentos que o meio irmão nutria por ela. Não era necessário ele confessar-lhe o que sentia; seus olhos brilhantes quando olhava-a lhe entregavam, a devoção que transbordava de cada palavra dita referente a ela era evidente, o modo que a beijava denunciava o que ele nunca disse.

Mesmo não afirmando com palavras, ele afirmava com gestos.

Porém, Marilia parecia fazer questão de fechar os olhos perante aos sentimentos dele.

A garota, ao notar o modo como era observada, ofegou direcionando os olhos, até o momento brilhantes, para o piso liso abaixo de seus pés. De súbito sentiu-se enojada por estar diante daquela situação.

- Estou...bem, mãe.

Mesmo com os olhos fitando o chão, de modo que não encarasse _**E**_, conseguiu captar o momento em que ele se levantou parecendo transtornado e saiu porta à fora.

- Emmett, o que houve? - Ouvi-se o grito.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Se houvesse mais algum corpo além do dele aquele local o mesmo se afastaria após ver o estado do homem que, mesmo parecendo impossível, continuava estático sobre o carro. Passaram-se mais uma fatídica de hora. Duas. Três.

Ele não sentia o tempo passar. Era como se tudo agora estivesse...sem vida. Tudo ruiu diante daquela cena miserável.

Ele contornou os joelhos com os braços, abraçando-os. Parecia como um menino de sete anos que acabara de descobrir que o seu super herói do quadrinho animado nunca existiu.

Fechou os olhos quando o vento calmo tocou seu rosto, era como se até mesmo ele pudesse sentir a dor que o dilacerava.

_Como tudo isso aconteceu?_, ele gritou mentalmente.

Além da mágoa, a tristeza, havia também, infelizmente, lugar para a raiva.

Raiva de sua mãe por fazer parte daquilo. Raiva de seu padrasto por aceitar aquele pedido; não é típico de um pai descordar do casamento da única filha? Raiva de Dougie; por que o bastardo tinha que ocupar o lugar que ele desejava? Raiva de Marilia; nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, ela deveria ter correspondido a ele; não deveria ser como é, ter os olhos profundo e sinceros; ter o jeito de menina inocente mesmo que, quando necessário, se igualasse a Hitler. Amaldiçoava-a por ter nascido.

E raiva de si mesmo; por ter se apaixonado.

Ele que soltava risadas debochadas quando seus amigos informavam que estavam apaixonados, quando assistia filmes de romance melodramático. Caçoava até quando via os olhos claros, idênticos aos seus, de sua mãe brilharem com uma simples declaração de amor do esposo.

Emmett era completamente descrente quando o assunto era sentimento. Dizia acreditar que amor não era algo real na sociedade de hoje em dia. Segundo sua "doutrina" - como dizia ele - o sentimento que muitos acreditavam sentir começara a ser escasso.

"Neste mundo onde há estupro, violência, traição, sofrimento, fome, miséria e o caralho a quatro. Tudo, absolutamente tudo em abundância, você ainda acredita que possa existe algum sentimento bom?"

Uma vez ele perguntou ao amigo que pareceu concordar com sua teoria.

Cansou-se de ouvir dos amigos que ele era a representação em carne e osso do pessimismo. Qual o problema se era o único que enxergava a realidade do mundo e não fechava os olhos para tal?

E agora lá estava ele, comprovando que o futuro é imprevisível e irônico.

Um dia repugnava o amor. No outro estava amando. No seguinte estava feliz por senti-lo. E no último veio a queda.

Amou alguém que não lhe amava.

A frase que lera de Abílio Guerra, uma única vez, adentrou sua mente como um baque.

"Toda a alegria vem do amor e todo o amor inclui o sofrimento."

Como se fosse possível seu coração contorceu-se ainda mais, aquela dor era, sem dúvida, a pior que sentira em seus vinte e dois anos. Todo seu corpo estava em estado dormente. Sua mente repetia cada momento com total perfeição.

_Por Deus, faça parar_. O sofrimento era tanto que a dor era angustiante, insuportável.

"A dor é inevitável. O sofrimento é opcional"

Como a frase de Abílio, a sábia do poeta brasileiro Carlos Drummond também foi dita por seu subconsciente.

Avaliou-a, lembrando-se da vez em que ouvira.

Sua professora de Geografia havia dito para seus colegas. Achou-a patética, mas no momento as palavras nunca pareceram tão verdadeiras e...acolhedoras.

Piscou os olhos, desta vez, ciente que os fez e lentamente deixou o corpo escorregar sobre o capô do _Impala_.

Ele poderia se sentir dilacerado, sem vida ou qualquer que fosse o sentimento presente, mas não era masoquista ao ponto de parar e sentir aquilo corroendo-o por inteiro.

Entrou no automóvel respirando pela última vez o ar puro do alto do mirante. _Hora de voltar_, ele pensou quando suspirou.

Sentindo as mãos tremerem e os olhos encharcarem novamente para sua infelicidade, retornou o caminho que cumpriu há...quanto tempo mesmo? Duas, três horas? Ou talvez quatro?

Já não importava.


	5. We just can't seem to get it right

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do, we just can't seem to get it right, but what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight, one more chance tonight__._

Restringiu sua mente de pensar nos momentos passados, tentando fazê-la fixar-se no itinerário até sua dor.

Com a mesma velocidade que partira da casa, voltou à ela. O carro fora estacionado de qualquer maneira ao lado do meio fio.

Admirou tenebroso a casa pintada inteiramente de branco. Apesar da escuridão vista no céu, denunciando a noite, os portões elétricos estavam abertos enquanto o _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon King_ estava estacionado despreocupadamente ao ar livre, em frente a ampla garagem.

Pela primeira vez no mês o desejo de tomar o automóvel e dirigir mundo à fora, sem destino, tomou por completo sua mente.

Lembrou-se de como era quando estava junto de seu melhor amigo, Edward, correndo pelas estradas e indo para onde o destino os guiassem.

Talvez, se ligasse, Edward aceitaria. Pensaria sobre isso mais tarde.

Ofegou quando deu o primeiro passo em direção à casa. Fixou o olhar na porta de entrada, erguendo a cabeça como um homem. Respirou fundo.

_Coragem!_, ele exigiu.

Passos decididos e ansiosos foram dados até a entrada. Sua mão direita foi ao encontro da maçaneta receosamente, parando antes de virá-la decidindo se o melhor era ir ou ficar. Fechou os olhos claros quando sentiu que as lágrimas faziam menção de cederem.

_Por favor, não agora_!, ele pediu à quem quer que estivesse ouvindo.

Aspirou e expeliu.

Girou o objeto que estava em sua mão, abrindo os olhos para que eles captassem a imagem à sua frente. Sem que sua mente ordenasse, eles abaixaram-se observando o piso branco abaixo de seus pés.

_Como a dor podia piorar?_

Seu corpo parecia estar sendo usado para uma aula de anatomia. Doía tanto.

- Emmett...

Se seus ouvidos pudessem, eles sangrariam após ter captado o sussurro liberado por ela. Ouvir sua voz penetrar profundo dentro de seu ser era como ingerir ácido clorídrico. Sem medir a força que depositou no fechar da porta, fechou-a em um baque alto.

A ação e o barulho assustou _**M**_ que piscou diversas vezes, movendo os olhos para diferente direções. Ela estava perdida. Completamente.

Pela primeira vez sentia-se mal. Por ela, por Dougie, e principalmente, por Emmett.

Por mais que não entendesse o que se passava em sua mente. Por mais que não soubesse definir os sentimentos que nutria por _**E**_. Por mais que estivesse confusa e desesperada por alguma ajuda divina que pudesse clarear suas ideias. Por mais que amasse Dougie, ela não conseguira conter as lágrimas de tristeza que tomaram seus olhos quando adentrou seu quarto após seu pai e sua madrasta sair à procura do meio irmão.

Se perguntou, em um dos momentos abraçada ao seu travesseiro, se um coração pudera amar dois homem. Era claro que podia, mas era errado.

Amara Emmett...mas era um amor diferente. Era afeto, carinho, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo demonstrasse o contrário. Nem mesmo ela tinha conhecimento do porquê de sua atitude. Pensando bem, ela fazia-o para que ele se cansasse do tratamento algum dia; procurando alguém que o amasse como merecesse. Essa era sua intenção.

Relacionar-se como ele, tratá-lo mal até onde fosse o suportável e, então, ele diria onde estaria o fim já que ela não era forte o suficiente para isso.

_**M**_ era tão fraca que não conseguiria livrar-se dele, ela necessitava de _**E**_ como um bêbado necessitava de um _Whisky_. Era obsessão.

- Oi. - Ele respondeu amargo depois de conseguir encará-la.

- Emmett, olha, eu... e-eu não queria isso, ok? Se eu soubesse que Dougie estava planejando isso tudo, eu... - Como se soltasse a válvula de escape ela despejou as palavras enquanto sentia o desespero tomar seu corpo.

- Marilia, me poupe...eu já cansei. - Ele informou acolhendo as mãos nos bolsos frontais do jeans.

"_Eu já cansei!"_

Mesmo sendo essas palavras que ela desejava ouvir, a sensação indescrutível que sentiu não pôde passar despercebida. Então, ele havia cansado. Mas também, que aguentaria?

Seus olhos focaram-se nele mesmo que isso a fizesse sentir-se pior.

- Me desculpa, Emmett. - Ela pediu.

Seu nariz ardeu e seus olhos claros ficaram turvos. Aquela maldita sensação.

- Por que você sempre faz as coisas e pede desculpas depois, hein? - Ele perguntou enfim se aproximando de seu corpo. - Pensa que é fácil perdoar algo assim, sua imbecil? Pensa que só um pedido de desculpa depois de fazer a merda resolve o assunto? - Ele gritou movendo os braços drasticamente.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse no mesmo nível assustada com o modo atordoado do homem. - Eu sei...mas, entenda, Emmett. - Sugou alto antes de encará-lo. - Eu amo Dougie.

Mais um vez, sem a menor piedade, a faca pareceu ser ficada em seu peito. Ele tinha conhecimento deste sentimento, era necessário esfregar mesmo assim em sua cara?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior em uma tentativa inútil de prender o choro. Não foi o suficiente, logo as lágrimas escorreram pelo canal lacrimal e molharam suas bochechas, antes de terminarem seu destino no queixo de_** E**_.

- Se o ama, por que traí o cara? - Perguntou em um múrmuro.

A pergunta foi como um soco em seu estômago. Ficou estática diante de Emmett enquanto raciocinava sobre qual resposta dar.

E como sempre, não soube o motivo.

- Eu...eu não sei. - Disse derrotada.

Observou com o olhar turvo o meio irmão balançar a cabeça, sorrindo amargo. Vendo-o assim desejou com todas as forças existentes que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo iguais aqueles que assombravam todas suas noites quando tivera cinco anos. Mas não, aquilo era real.

- Não sabe... - Ele repetiu mostrando a mágoa. Respirou sentindo sentido o ar adentrando seu organismo. - Você... - Molhou os lábios com a língua antes de continuar - Você me ama, Marilia? - Indagou inesperadamente.

A garota fechou os olhos quando ouviu a pergunta. Tudo parecia piorar a cada instante.

- Sim. - Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a encará-lo e disfarçadamente uma lágrima solitário rolo por seu rosto.

_**E**_ crispou os lábios e direcionou o olhar oco para o teto, tentando impedir, mais uma vez, que as águas salgadas fossem libertadas.

A resposta que queria ouvir era aquela que representasse negação.

_Não._

Era a única coisa que precisava ouvir para seguir. Assim seria mais fácil.

Ela diria_ não_ e ele esqueceria. Este era seu desejo, pois seria o único motivo que o impediria de tomá-la em seus braços e obrigá-la a esquecer tudo. Casamento. Dougie. Ou qualquer que fosse ou quem quer que fosse.

Mas ouvi-la dizer que o amava foi o necessário para romper a tênue linha que o ligava a sanidade.

- Droga... - Ele sussurro desesperado aproximando-se dela à passos rápidos. - Então, esquece isso, _Tiny_, por favor... - Ele implorou segurando as laterais de seu rosto.

Quando houve o contato das peles, o corpo de Emmett foi tomado por um leve e breve tremor enquanto Marilia sentiu o sangue correr com mais rapidez por seu corpo e seu coração disparar.

Os olhos da garota foram fechados quando a testa com vestígios de suor de Emmett encostou-se na sua.

- Me dá uma chance, _Tiny_.

- Por favor, Emmett, não faça isso comigo. - Ela pediu colocando suas mãos por cima das dele. - Por favor...

- Fica comigo.

- Não posso...

- Pode sim.

- Eu...e-eu amo Dougie. - Confessou deixando suas mãos caírem na lateral do corpo.

- Mas...você disse que me amava, _Tiny_. - Ele disse com o pouco de esperança que lhe restava, afastando-se até encarar os olhos à sua frente.

- E eu te amo. Mas, o amor que sinto por Dougie é mais forte. Eu...eu sinto que o meu lugar é do lado dele. - _**M**_ disse demonstrando o desespero que sentia.

Confusão, desespero, tristeza, arrependido. Todos os sentimentos corroendo-a.

- Decida-se, Marilia. - Ele pediu com um fio de voz.

A observou deslizar as mãos pequenas para o rosto e logo em seguida para seus cabelos, parecendo extremamente desesperada.

- Eu não sei. - Ela alterou a voz.

- Marilia, não estamos falando sobre ir ou não em sua festa. Ou sobre qual roupa vai usar para sair. Ou até mesmo qual a cor da porra do esmalte que pintará a unha na semana que vem. Estamos falando sobre um casamento. Tem ideia de merda que significa isso? É da sua vida que estamos falando, caralho. Não existe "não sei". - Rugiu as palavras estupidamente.

_**M**_ olhou-o assustada com seu modo transtornado.

- Calma. - Alertou levantando as mãos e espalmando-as no ar.

- Calma é a última coisa que você deve me pedir.

- Droga Emmett, eu realmente não sei. - Ela gritou.

- Então continua com essa merda e se arrependa depois. - Retribuiu o tom de voz.

- Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

Emmett, friamente, moveu a cabeça concordando com sua decisão. Doía, doía mais do que seu ser pudesse aguentar, mas ele simplesmente...cansou. Ela que fizesse o que lhe surgisse na mente. Ela poderia literalmente se foder. Agora, era hora de tomar conta de si próprio. Preocupar-se com si próprio. Viver por si próprio.

Seus olhos fincaram nos dela, percebendo que dali escorria as lágrimas. Não se importou, seja qual for o sentimento que ela sentira não poderia ser comparado com o qual despedaçava-o aos poucos.

- Só...espero que não se arrependa. - Disse dando os ombros antes de dar passos apressados, contornando o corpo da menina e direcionando-se para à escada.

Marilia o observou com seu olhar perturbado, vendo-o se afastar cada vez mais que seus pés chegavam ao encontro do primeiro degrau.

Sem saber a razão, onde, quando ou até mesmo como, moveu suas pernas até conseguir tocar o homem. Fechou sua mão direita no ante braço do meio irmão antes de virar seu corpo e trazê-lo para perto de si.

Sua mão esquerda, trêmula, correu para a nuca do garoto puxando seu rosto para perto do seu, fazendo as extremidades dos narizes de tocarem juntamente com os lábios.

Como se aquilo queimasse, Emmett apertou fortemente os olhos quando sentiu a língua contornar seus lábios, pedindo passagem. Suspirou antes de concebê-la. Quando as línguas se tocaram não havia pressa, ânsia ou agressividade. A língua com um forte gosto de café denunciou que sua meia irmã estivera ansiosa. Era de seu conhecimento que ela só tomava a bebida quando estava aflita.

Tocou a pele macia e fina de amada e se entregou ao ato. O beijo era tão calmo e singelo que o pranto foi inevitável para ambos. As lágrimas escorriam até juntar-se com a saliva que se era trocada no beijo.

As mãos de _**E**_ que geralmente eram sem vergonhas agora estava entre os fios de cabelo e nas costas da Marilia enquanto as suas estavam em seu rosto, querendo gravar na mente como era a textura da pele de seu meio irmão.

Ambos desejavam que o momento permanecesse até onde se fosse possível. Queriam lembrar-se de como seus corpos ficavam quando estavam ligados ou da sensação prazerosa que se era sentida. Queriam lembrar-se do calor, da textura, da forma mágica que tudo acontecia. Queriam manter aquele beijo guardado até suas mentes não funcionarem mais.

E por fim...aquilo acabou.

- Só quero que saiba que eu te amo. - Ouvi-se a voz da garota sussurrar.

- A partir de agora você ama Dougie. Somente ele.

Livrando seu braço do aperto frouxo retornou o trajeto que cumpria, indo para seu quarto, escondendo-se no seu mundo.


	6. I didn't mean to fall in love

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did, and I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did, and I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did and you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did__._

O modo com agia era semelhante à um moribundo. Parecia ser movido a pilha, não tendo noção de seus gestos e ações. Ele só conseguia sentir dor, dor e dor. Era somente isso.

Imaginou-se em um filme típico da Disney, onde os protagonistas reagem de modo dramático apenas com o quebrar de uma unha. No mesmo instante se amaldiçoou. Nada era um filme, tudo estava sendo real e sentido. Nada de interpretações.

Levou as mãos até os fios de cabelo e os puxou sendo capaz de arrancar alguns. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo que poderia rasgá-lo, para conter o grito angustiante que sua garganta clamava para soltar.

Levou seu corpo até sua cama com lençóis brancos e sentou-se. Seu olhar estava sem brilho, sem vida.

Recordou de cada detalhe a partir do momento em que seus pés pisaram no chão de sua casa. Cada mínimo detalhe, sua mente fez questão de reproduzir de modo perfeito, dando mais destaque na parte mais dolorosa.

_- Você... - Molhou os lábios com a língua antes de continuar - Você me ama, Marilia? - Perguntou inesperadamente._

_A garota fechou os olhos quando ouviu a pergunta. Tudo parecia piorar a cada instante._

_- Sim. - Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a encará-lo e disfarçadamente uma lágrima solitário rolou por seu rosto._

Então...ela o amava. Não do modo esperado e desejado, mas...o amava. E isso doeu. Doeu mais que o possível.

Respirou fundo inclinando a cabeça para trás. Sentiu o ar oxigenar seu cérebro e levantou-se, indo lentamente em direção ao rádio que encontrava-se sobre a estante. Cumpriu com os procedimentos para ouvir seja qual for o CD presente no interior do objeto, apertando o _play_ e deixando a música inundar o local. O som dos acordes da guitarra de _I Know_, da banda _Placebo_, saiu em alto volume pelas caixas de som.

Suspirou e retornou à cama, desta vez deitando-se nela.

Fitou o teto sentindo as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos novamente. Por Deus, elas nunca secariam?

A melodia adentrou seus ouvidos e, de um modo, acalmou seu ser. Sua terapia era música, sempre ela.

Deitado ali, sentiu finalmente a exaustão causada pelo dia conturbado preencher seu corpo. Seus olhos pesaram e sua mente estava cada vez mais turva, mas ainda ouvia-se sua música tocar.

Descansou a cabeça no travesseiro de modo acolhedor e respirou fundo.

Em seus sonhos as lembranças marcantes passavam como um filme, e mesmo submerso no mundo das fantasias tudo estava igual a realidade.

Em seu subconsciente:

_Tudo estava escuro, deserto. Só havia dor e mágoa. Semelhante à uma guerra._

_Ele não pretendia que fosse tão longe como foi. Amaldiçoava a si mesmo enquanto estava perdido na escuridão, não pretendia se aproximar tanto e dividir com ela o que dividiram. Odiava-se, ele não pretendia se apaixonar, mas o fez. Sentia a dor, pois ela não pretendia correspondê-lo, mas para sua desgraça futura, correspondeu._

Ao fundo, os últimos versos da última música do CD tocava.

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin_

Somos nós os brinquedos do destino

_Souviens toi des moments divins_

Lembre-se dos momentos divinos

_Planants, éclatés au matin_

Momentos de bem estar, manisfestados de manhã

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

E agora nós somos tão sozinhos

_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer_

Perdidos os sonhos de se amar

_Le temps où on avait rien fait_

O tempo que não tínhamos feito nada

_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer_

E nos resta toda uma vida para chorar

_Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_

E agora nós somos tão sozinhos

_Protect me from what I want_

Proteja-me do que eu quero

_Protect me from what I want_

Proteja-me do que eu quero

_Protect me from what I want_

Proteja-me do que eu quero

_Protect me from what I want_

Proteja-me do que eu quero

_Protect me_

Proteja-me

_Protect me_

Proteja-me

**Fim!**


End file.
